milk and honey (camren)
by seventwentysalty
Summary: Lauren has never been confident, and she doesn't plan on starting any time soon. She hates her body. That's not something she can change at the snap of her fingers, and her extra appendage between her legs isn't helping either. So she tries. She tries to be more confident and more outgoing, but she soon realizes that she should've just stayed in her shell.
1. one

Lauren taps her fingertips against the hard wooden table and adjusts her grip on the book in her left hand. She's been sitting alone in the library for most of the lunch period, reading her new book about marine life. Nature amazes Lauren. It always has. From the animals in remote jungles to deep sea creatures to the scenery right outside her front door, it all makes her heart race. She loves the vibrant colors.

It's part of why nobody really likes her. She's so passionate about nature and living things, and this generation only cares about phones and technology and the internet that when Lauren starts talking about her favourite mountain range people tend to get creeped out, awkwardly ending the conversation or pretending to take a phone call.

Lauren doesn't really care, though. College isn't about making friends, it's about learning and locking knowledge into your mind to use later on in life. The green eyed girl places her bookmark in her book to keep her place and gently slides it into her backpack right as the bell sounds, and she grins at her timing. Since this is what she does every day, she's gotten her schedule down to a 'T'.

The Cuban adjusts her pink hoodie and slides her arms through the straps of her pack, quickly walking towards the exit.

"Hey! You!" A raspy voice yells.

Lauren considers not stopping, because she's never been late to a class before and doesn't intend on starting now, but she feels like she's forgetting something so she turns around. A small girl of about five feet, maybe a bit more, is standing in front of her. She's dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt that matches Lauren's hoodie, and plain blue jeans that crinkle near the tops of her black Converse, with a black cap perched on her head. She's got deep brown eyes and long brown hair, and she's holding her hand out.

"You dropped this." The girl says with a grin that shows off her pearly white teeth.

Lauren glances at the balled up piece of paper in her hand and looks back up at her expectant eyes.

"I didn't drop anything." She mumbles.

The girl glances at the paper.

"Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure a second beautiful green eyed woman didn't just walk past here and drop a piece of paper." She says, taking a step closer to Lauren.

Lauren's cheeks flush, and she snatches the paper from the stranger's palm, hurriedly leaving the library. She's walking faster than usual, almost running, and she mentally tries to count how many seconds had passed while she was talking to the girl. The bell rings right as she slips into class, and the professor doesn't spare her a look, instead starting with his lecture about- surprise - marine biology. She finds a seat and takes it, grateful for the space in such a popular course.

"Today we'll be continuing our discussion on extinct animals that have or did evolve to survive in an aquatic environment. Does anybody have anything they'd like to contribute before I start?" He asks.

Lauren's hand shoots up.

"Yes, Lauren."

She carefully sets her hand back on the desk, palm first, and then answers, tapping her index finger on the desk four times.

"Even after decades of research and scrutiny, controversy over the megalodon phylogeny persists. Several shark researchers insist that the megalodon is a close relative of the great white shark. However, others cite convergent evolution as the reason for the dental similarity. To put it in a more simple way, the megalodon's teeth structure could be because of it's descent or because of it's evolution." Lauren says, a direct quote from the book she was reading earlier.

"God, you're such a nerd. Still hot, though." A familiar voice makes itself known from behind her.

Lauren's head snaps around, and the girl that gave her the paper is smiling right back at her, bright white teeth and all.

"W-what?" She sputters when the words hit her.

Hot?

Nerd?

The girl laughs her eyes closing shut tightly and her nose crinkling, and it's such a joyous sound that Lauren can't help but let the corner of her mouth lift up.

"Camila, do you have something you'd like to share? Was there something about the teeth of a giant shark that amuses you?" The teacher asks, making the class go silent and everyone's heads turn towards the girl, who's name is apparently Camila.

She likes the name.

"Yeah. Just wondering to little old Lauren over here if the size of their mouth hindered them from eating certain things, and she just struck my funny bone with her response. Is that an issue, Mr. Jones?" Camila spits back, her words laced with fire and sarcasm.

The teacher narrows his eyes at her, but shakes his head and continues his lecture. Lauren's forehead hit the desk with a thud. This day couldn't get any worse.

Lauren is wrong. She's so wrong that she remembers what she thought and she wants to laugh at herself. For some reason, when she gets back to her dorm, the door is slightly open. She doesn't initially think much of that, but then there's the soft music coming from inside. So of course, the ever curious one, Lauren steps inside only to be met with the smell of marijuana and alcohol.

Her stomach reels, and it only stumbles over itself even more when she sees who's in the room. Camila from marine biology is sprawled across her bed, her roommate is passed out drunk on their floor, and a random leg is peeking out from underneath Normani's bed. Lauren shakes her head and rubs her face with her left hand, keeping her right at her side where she's still holding her backpack. Lauren is startled when Camila looks up and smiles her dazzling smile.

"Hey, babe. What're you doing here?" Camila asks with a raised eyebrow that accentuates her bright red eyes.

"This is my room."

As if to prove her point, Lauren walks over to the closet near her bed and neatly places her backpack in it, sliding the door shut with a click. She straightens up and turns back around to Camila, who's still just lounging there on Lauren's bed with her shirt riding up just enough to show the bottom of her bra, and Lauren reaches up to hold a hand over her eyes. She doesn't need to be seeing this.

"You're so nerdy!" Camila yells.

Lauren puts her free hand on her hip.

"Can you get out? I want to sleep."

"Make me." Camila bites.

Lauren peeks through her fingers to see Camila sitting up now, her shirt pulled down. Instead of arguing with the stubborn girl she just trudges over to Normani's bed and plops down there, getting under the covers. She misses her bright pink sheets and her warm pillows. Stupid Camila.

She tugs the comforter against her head and closes her eyes forcefully. She just wants this shitty day to end.


	2. two

Lauren rubs her eyes and studies the page of her textbook. The words barely make sense, talking about how chemical energy affects the ecosystem, because of course chemical energy affects the ecosystem, she doesn't know why they're trying to get her to learn it wh-

"Lo!"

She turns around to see Normani almost running towards her, an odd look on her face. Lauren glares at her though, and waits for her to get close enough to hear her whisper.

"Don't yell in the library." Lauren scolds.

Normani's out of breath, her chest heaving and her face red when she finally catches some air to speak.

"Camila wants to hook up with you." She blurted out, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth after the words left.

Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, her exact words were, 'I would totally suck Lauren's dick, not even kidding.' She also said something about how attractive you are, but I wasn't really listening." Normani opened her fingers enough so that she could talk with less of a muffle.

"Okay? I'm not hooking up with her, so your excitement isn't needed. Good to know, though. Thank you." Lauren said, going back to her textbook.

A few seconds passed before Normani tried again, this time with enough oxygen so she could get her sentence out without sounding like an eighty year old smoker.

"Why not? You're both hot, and if she's willing to suck you off I don't see why you won't just accept it."

"Because I don't want anyone touching me. I'm here to learn, not to be a horny teenage boy. I'm a twenty year old intersex female." Lauren said, her grip on her pencil tightening.

"Same difference-"

"Shut up. Can you just leave? And tell Camila I don't want to hook up with her."

Lauren finalized it by putting in her headphones, trying to keep her emotions tucked away. She's sitting in a quiet learning space, she shouldn't be arguing with her best friend about hooking up with someone she doesn't even know. She glares at the words jumbling around on the paper. It was hard to stay focused even before she heard the news, but now all she can think about is Camila. Why would she say that? Lauren could barely register Normani's soft goodbye, and now the textbook was saying something about ecosystems affecting chemical energy. Lauren slams her pencil against the white paper of the book. A finger gently plucks one headphone out of her ear, and Camila is now standing beside her.

"Hey princess." The shorter girl rasps, leaning on the table.

"Go away." Lauren responds flatly.

Frankly, she's quite fed up with Camila. She's overbearing, she doesn't know boundaries, and apparently doesn't have standards, since she wants to hook up with Lauren.

"Come on, sweets. Don't be like that."

Camila pulls up a chair and sits in it backwards, facing Lauren. She's awfully close, and the smile she's giving Lauren is borderline creepy. Camila rests her arms on the back of the chair and sets her chin down, keeping her eyes on Lauren for a second before moving down to the textbook.

"What're you studying?" She asks.

Lauren closes the book and huffs. She doesn't want to talk to Camila, she's trying to study.

"Biology. Because, you know, we have a test coming up? Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it." The pale girl snaps, glaring intently at Camila, who just smiles.

"You've got a smart mouth. I do too. Wanna see?"

"No." Lauren crinkles up the obvious innuendo towards a blowjob, but all of a sudden, Camila's crawling under the table and situating herself on her knees in front of Lauren.

Lauren's eyes widen, and she looks around.

"Camila!" She hisses, batting her hands away when they reach for the button on her jeans.

She doesn't know how they went from conversation to Camila literally trying to get into her pants. Lauren watches with bated breath as Camila smirks and almost purrs when she runs her hands along Lauren's inner thighs and she bites her lip. It feels good. She can't bring herself to understand why, but it feels so good to have another person touching her so softly.

"You want me to give you head, right here, princess?" Camila asks, tilting her chin up to stare at Lauren with sultry brown eyes.

Lauren struggles to suck in air, and shakes her head quickly. As good as it feels, she doesn't want to be sucked off in a library, especially when there's a wierdo staring at them through the bookshelf. Lauren pushes Camila's hands away and runs her own through her hair, using her legs to scoot her chair back. Her face feels hot when she sees Camila pout.

"Don't do that." Lauren scolds, but it's a weak plead and they both know it.

Before anything else can happen, she stands up and gathers her things, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Lauren doesn't look back while she walks away, because she knows that if she does, she won't be able to get the image of Camila on her knees out of her head.

Lauren sat in her bed with her textbook in her lap, trying not to think about that fact that Camila slept in her bed last night, her index finger tracing the words that are still floating around the page. She's ready to give up when Normani says something from across the room.

"Do you want me to read to you, Lo? I have some time before the party." She offers, glancing at her phone to check the time and sliding it back in the pocket of her skin tight purple jeans to give Lauren a cheeky smile.

Lauren swallows her pride and nods, moving to the side to allow Normani to sit and handing her the book. She wordlessly shows her best friend where she was and leans back, closing her eyes. After about a minute, Normani still hasn't spoke, so Lauren cracks open an eyelid. She's texting somebody, the book hanging off her lap.

"What's up?" Lauren asks, craning her neck and trying to see the phone screen.

Normani pulls it away and holds it to her chest, smiling wickidly.

"You're going to a party."

Lauren doesn't know how Normani convinced her to come. Maybe it was the promise of food and a nature walk on Sunday, because she loves snacks and hasn't been on a hike in forever, or maybe it was the threat of the party coming to her if she didn't get her ass up. She's wearing black jeans and a black sweater, trying to stay as unnoticeable as possible. Of course that plan doesn't work, and the second she's in the house, which is alive with music and people and already giving Lauren a headache, she's being greeted by several drunk people, and a drink is shoved into her hands. She has to hold the cup at arms length because of how rancid it smells.

"You don't have to stay for very long. I just need somebody to stand with until I find my friends." Normani reassures her.

Lauren nods. She's used to it. She's never a first resort, and she's never the most important person in a room even when she's alone. That's how it's always been. She wraps her arms around herself and shivers.

"Mani!" A girl screams, and suddenly a blonde is jumping around near them, laughing and saying something about 'a hot tall lesbian- no I'm not talking about myself' and Camila is there too, and Lauren wants to crawl in a hole and die.

A headache is sprouting in her head, blossoming from the base of her neck to her forehead. She's always been prone to headaches, and the booming music that seems to be playing right next to her ears is just so loud.

"Hey, princess." Camila smirks.

Lauren glares in response. She doesn't want to talk to Camila right now, or ever, but the girl has a knack for being where she's not wanted.

"Don't be that way." She pouts. "I just thought you might want to continue our conversation from earlier."

The taller of the two shakes her head. Normani is lucky Lauren even came. She's not going to participate in the mundane drinking and smoking going on, hell, she's not even going to dance. Definitely not going to have sex with a girl she barely knows. She's only here as a stand in for Normani. It's not that she hates it, it's just that it's almost midnight and there's a test tomorrow. Lauren sighs and rubs the spot between her eyebrows. Her headache is killing her.

"Lauren!" A voice yells, and Lauren is peeking over the top of Camila's head to try and find the source.

Normani is struggling to be seen from the crowd, waving her arms around. When she got lost in there, Lauren doesn't know, but soon enough both Normani and the energetic blonde from earlier are standing next to her.

"This is Dinah. Dinah, meet Lauren, the buzz kill of literally everything." Normani introduces her.

Lauren grumps at that, mumbling about how fun she is, and her words are lost in the music and chatter. She's handed a drink by some blond guy who quickly ducks away after she's got a grasp on the cup, and she quirks an eyebrow, taking a sip of the cold, yellow liquid. It burns as it passes through her throat, but she'll take anything over having to deal with Camila sober.

"Camila, is this that girl you were talking about?" Dinah asks, raising a drawn on eyebrow.

The hairs on the back of Lauren's neck raise.

"Yeah. Pretty hot, right?" Camila jests, nudging Lauren in an attempt to get her to lighten up.

If this is how her night is going to go, she'd rather just...not. So Lauren shrugs away from Camila's touch and mumbles something about poor bladder before leaving the little circle. She makes it out of the club and shakes her head, stretching out her limbs. A feeling of overwhelming tiredness sweeps through her body, and she suddenly can't control her limbs, and she's falling to the ground.


	3. three

Lauren wakes up in her own bed. The covers are bunched up by her chin and tucked under her feet, just the way she likes them. Her entire body feels limp, and she doesn't even have the energy to push the comforter away.

"Thought you were gone for good. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to take drinks from strangers?" A familiar raspy voice asks, and Lauren doesn't have to look up to know that Camila is sitting on the edge of her bed. "You're lucky I got to you in time."

Lauren can't respond to the girl, because her mouth just refuses to work and the whole universe seems to be against her at that moment. She got drugged. That's something that only happens in the movies, but here she is, feeling the effects of whatever was put in her drink. She hates herself for being so naive and so desperate to take her mind off the brown eyed girl, so much so that she doesn't have any more room to be mad at Camila. Hell, there's no reason to be mad. Camila saved her. Lauren somehow finds the strength to kick the blankets away and sit up, scooting back to lean on the headboard.

"Hope you don't mind, but I had to give you a change of clothes. You were all dirty." Camila says with a smirk, gesturing to the shirt and sweats that she's now wearing.

Cheeks red, Lauren reaches down and tugs on the waistband, checking to see if her boxers are still on.

"Quite an impressive package, Lauren. I wish you would've let me suck you off in the library, I wanna see if I can fit all of you in my mouth." Camila bites her bottom lip.

"Get out."

Lauren pulls the covers back up and over her head. She can't believe the smaller girl, especially since she was just mentally praising her for getting her home safe. Of course Camila would pull something sexual like this.

"Don't ruin the fun, baby girl."

Lauren rolls her eyes from under the thick blanket and almost yelps when she feels a soft hand probing for her body. It's not intentional. Lauren doesn't mean for anything to happen when Camila accidentally touches her no-no zone, but with the combination of her dripping words and her lingering gaze, Lauren can't help but get hard.

"Get out of my room!" Lauren all but shouts, her voice quivering as she curls up on herself in an attempt to hide her arousal.

It makes her feel dirty.

Camila raises an eyebrow and gestures to Lauren's quivering figure.

"Do you need my help, little one? I could take care of this for you." Camila almost purrs, and suddenly they're in the library again, and Camila is pulling her knees apart, rubbingher nose against her inner thigh.

Lauren curses under her breath. She slips a hand underneath the waistband of her sweatpants and can't resist bucking her hips, because the second her hand even touches her hard member she's so close to release that she's ashamed. She glances up and meets Camila's dark brown eyes. She thinks, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just let Camila touch her. It doesn't mean anything, she won't pursue anything with the smaller girl, but she wants to be touched so badly that it hurts.

"Fine. Help me out. Just...just no kissing. This isn't intimacy, okay?" Lauren pulls her hand away and slowly drags the covers off of her body.

Camila smiles, but it's gone almost immediately when she sees the tent in Lauren's pants.

"You're fucking huge, baby girl. Can I see if I can fit you in my mouth?"

Lauren arches her back and grabs the headboard of her bed. She's ready, and throbbing, and she's sweating. Camila takes no time in crawling on top of Lauren. She has her crotch pressed against Lauren's boner, and Camila's eyes close.

"Fuck, baby." She moans, voice high pitched and needy.

Lauren shakes her head. This is getting intimate, and the sight of Camila on top of her makes her achingly stiff. But it's dangerous.

"Too much. Just touch." Lauren says softly.

Camila nods and quickly repositions herself, pulling Lauren's sweats to her knees and nudging them apart. Her eyes get wide when she sees Lauren's length unholstered from her sweatpants.

"Walz, is Lauren in there? Is she okay?" A voice says, and about a second later the door opens.

Lauren literally throws Camila across the room and yanks her pants up, pulling the covers over her head and trying not to think about the boner, uncomfortable between her legs.

"What the fuck..." She recognizes the voice as Dinah, and squeezes her eyes shut.

Camila groans, exchanging a few words and excuses with Dinah before leaving the room. Lauren waits for what seems like hours, then finally peeks out from under the covers. The room is empty, and Lauren smiles, letting her head fall to the pillow and her hand slip under her boxers.

They don't speak.

Camila doesn't acknowledge Lauren, and Lauren ignores Camila. It's been weeks, and Lauren is fine with the arrangement. She has no need for a college fuckboy to be in her life.

"Do you need my help with English, Lauren?" Normani asks, leaning against the door frame of their shared dorm.

Lauren grabs her notebook and runs a nervous finger over the pencil doodles etched into the plastic. There's a dragon, a unicorn, and, her favorite, the ancient Egyptian symbol for peace.

"Not today, Mani. I'll be okay." Lauren nods, turning her head slightly so she can make eye contact with her.

Normani is Lauren's best friend, and despite her hatred for eye contact (it makes any situation thirty times more awkward), Lauren still manages to push past it for Normani. They have an understanding. One where Normani knows her limits and Lauren knows she's safe.

"Okay. Well, there's a party tonight, and I was-"

"No." Lauren says before pushing past Normani and through the door.

She takes back her previous statement. Maybe Normani doesn't know her limits, but she's still a good friend. Lauren doesn't even take one step before she bumps into a body. A hand wraps around her waist to keep her from falling, and when she looks up from her bent position she sees the one person she wishes she'd never met.

"We need to talk." Camila says, and two seconds later her dormis empty and she's watching Camila's weary face.

"What about? Make it quick, I have a class." Lauren says, her words short.

Camila taps on her thigh and takes a deep breath.

"We need to fuck."


	4. four

Lauren raised a bushy eyebrow and turned her head to the side, like a puppy. After all this time of Lauren dodging the smaller girl's advancements, why would she think it would be different if she replaced want with need?

"Um, same answer as every day, Camila." Lauren sighed.

She was going to be late to class if she didn't hurry, and she hadn't planned for this unexpected detour so everything about her meticulous schedule was rocketing off course, making Lauren's head spin as she tried to figure out how she would pull off her plans. She was supposed to enter the classroom five minutes early, and use the extra time to get set up and write down the board notes. Now to even get there on time was all she could hope for.

"Listen, I know I've been really off putting since we've met, but I desperately need you to hear me out, okay?" Camila asked, raising her hand to place it on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren shrugged off Camila's hand and thought for a moment. Pros and cons raced through her mind, and so did the seconds until she had to be in class. So she gave up, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was fully aware of whatever was about to be said.

"We need to fuck because I made a bet. I made a bet that I could get you in bed by the end of the week, and I was really confident about it because usually everybody wants to sleep with me, and I wagered a lot of things that I could now lose, so please, just let me give you a handjob or something so I don't fucking lose everything!" Camila ended her rant on the verge of tears, and Lauren's heart somewhat softened.

(Lauren didn't know about the acting degree hanging up on the wall of Camila's dorm. Or the sexual magazine clippings, but what else was she supposed to expect from Camila?)

She couldn't say the same about her nether regions.

"Fine. But I make the rules. I'm in complete control, and you don't do anything I don't want you to, do you understand?" Lauren said.

Camila nodded quickly, and reached over to run her finger along Lauren's jawline.

"I think it's so fucking hot when you talk like that and everything, but I'm the one jerking you off, so I determine when you nut, and I determine the speed, and I determine how fast I want you to blow your hot fucking load all over my f-"

"I HAVE CLASS!" Lauren all but screamed, and she stumbled out of the small room as quickly as she could.

Thankfully, the door stayed shut, but Lauren had much bigger problems standing at attention.

Like her dick.

Midnight rolled around, and Lauren was on the verge of passing out. She hadn't seen Camila since the agreement, and they hadn't decided on a set time so Lauren was hoping Camila forgot, pulling the covers up to her chin. She was dressed in a unicorn onesie, trying to make herself as unappealing as possible, even though she'd still kicked out her roommate for the night.

You know, just in case.

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door, and changing out of her pajamas doesn't even cross Lauren's mind when she opens the door. Camila had a simple hoodie and joggers adorning her body, but she had this look in her eyes that made Lauren want to melt just so she didn't have to endure it anymore.

"Hey sugar. Looks like you were having a party." Camila jokes, a sideways grin making it's way across her lips.

Lauren shuffles awkwardly, not answering, until Camila rolls her eyes and steps inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"You ready for a good time?" Camila purred, advancing until Lauren was forced to retreat onto her bed, laying on her back, and the look Camila gives her when she climbs o top of her almost gives her an aneurysm.

"I...I think I might not-"

Camila silenced Lauren by moving close enough to her lips that they could both feel each other's breath, hot and heavy.

"Please, no kissing, please, just don't kiss me." Lauren pleads, closing her eyes tightly so she doesn't have to see Camila invade every personal barrier she's ever made.

To Lauren's surprise, it doesn't come, and she slowly opens her eyes to see Camila's face further away. She smiles softly.

"We have to unzip this, is that okay? Very adorable, by the way." Camila says, using her arms to keep her hovering above the older girl.

Lauren doesn't think before she nods, which is odd, because Lauren thinks a lot prior to any decision she's ever had to make in her life. She watches as Camila pulls the zipper of her pajamas down with steady hands, utterly slowly. Not that Lauren's complaining. It's not like she wants this or anything.

"God damn..." Camila mumbles, staring headily at Lauren's bra.

Plain black, its sole purpose to make sure her boobs don't sag, but Camila is staring at it like it's every wonder of the world. It doesn't make her as uncomfortable as she thought it would, and she actually arches her back to give Camila a better view.

"Babygirl, you're so fucking beautiful." Camila pulls the zipper the rest of the way, and she smiles at the waistband of Lauren's boxers, Spongebob smiling back at her. "You're such a child, I love it."

Camila wastes no time in grabbing the front of Lauren's boxers, hooking her fingers in and pulling the garment an inch down her waist before the onesie prevents any more progress. Camila sighs, because she knows the whole taking off the clothes thing could ruin her only chance at saving her dorm.

"I'm so sorry, baby, but we're going to have to take this off." Camila says softly, patting Lauren's stomach from her position on top.

Lauren closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The throbbing in her dick is really starting to mess with her head, so maybe that's why she tells Camila it's okay. Camila is almost as surprised as Lauren herself, but quickly composes herself, ridding the older girl of her pajamas in an instant. Then the underwear slides down her legs, and it's like the whole room became a lot hotter.

"Fuck." Is all Camila manages to get out before she repositions herself so she's sitting between Lauren's legs, and her hands suddenly land on something Lauren hasn't had touched in...ever.

The feeling of soft fingers on her ribbed skin makes Lauren gasp, hips bucking. Camila smiles and flicks her thumb over the sensitive tip, making Lauren start to shake. Camila knows she's close, hell, when she first got a girl to touch her she came almost immediately, so Lauren's doing amazing in her book. She remembers the jolt of arousal that ran through her body when Normani told her that Lauren is a virgin, and she's feeling the same thing now, as she grasps Lauren's cock with her hand and strokes slowly. Lauren groans and fists the pillows near her head, waist raising a considerable amount of inches off the bed. Camila starts a steady rhythm, her hand pumping as fast as possible as Lauren tries her hardest to keep up, and it doesn't stop for about six whole minutes.

Astonishing!

"Come on baby, you feel so good, you can let go." Camila soothes, her free hand caressing Lauren's flat stomach.

She feels both Lauren's stomach and penis tense when Camila touches her tip again, and in just a couple more seconds Lauren is in another dimension, her eyes squeezing shut and her body convulsing as she cums, and it almost happens again when Camila decides to clean up, her tongue tracing every area that was stained.

"Good girl."

Lauren can't help the blush that spreads across her cheeks at Camila's words, but mostly at the fact that Camila just gave her a handjob and she's already falling asleep, consciousness slowly slipping from her. She briefly wonders if she's supposed to return the favor when Camila pulls the blankets up Lauren's body, bare except for her bra. She knows she should shower because of how gross and sticky she feels, but Camila did most of the clean up so she's not super worried about it. Lauren watches with half closed eyes as Camila folds her onesie and sets it on the foot of her bed, along with her boxers. She quickly closes her eyes when she sees Camila start to look over, and even when she starts talking, Lauren finds it impossible to open them again.

"Goodnight, Lauren. Thank you." Camila says.

The door opens, then closes, and the room feels so much colder that Lauren starts to wonder how warm she would be with Camila cuddled up to her.

Lauren falls asleep quickly.


	5. five

Lauren curled up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Her body heaved and she could barely catch her breath, and the reason for her breakdown could be traced back to one girl. She hated it, but ever since Camila had touched her, she couldn't stop thinking about the smaller girl. Her flirty smirk, her raspy laugh. It all captivated Lauren. When she had started the year she promised herself she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her academics, and now a single person was hindering her brain power that was essential for the multiple tests she had today.

"Lo, why are you crying?"

The girl lifted her head a bit and narrowed her eyes, attempting to see through her tears, and a blob of black skin made itself visible.

"It hurts.." Lauren whimpered, turning to press her face back into the cool white material of her pillow, a stark contrast to the pink blankets.

She felt the bed dip, and a hand found itself gently rubbing Lauren's side.

"What hurts? Are you having cramps?" Normani asked.

Lauren never got a period, but once a month she still got horrible cramps that made her bedridden for a few days. Whether it was her body's way of payback for having a dick and boobs, or just plain pain, she didn't know. All she knew was that it hurt, yet it had never hurt like the way her heart pounded right now.

"No."

"Then what hurts?"

Lauren twisted so she was laying on her back, and she felt the tears coming on again. She didn't know why she was crying. She had no reason to. All Camila did was touch her, and now she couldn't get over it. It was so confusing that it hurt her brain to think about it.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I mean, I know that my heart hurts, just not why. So please don't ask." Lauren mumbled, closing her eyes when she felt her chest constricting.

Why didn't she stay?

"It's okay, Lo. I won't ask. I'm going to go for a minute, but I'll be back with ice cream, okay?" Normani said, running her fingers through the thick black hair pooling out on the pillow.

Lauren nodded, questions running through her mind for no real reason. She felt clingy. It was something she hated feeling, and now it slammed against her like a tidal wave. So she kept her eyes closed and waited for Normani to return, tapping her fingers against her stomach in tune to a random song.

Camila didn't expect to be met with a fuming girl when she opened the door.

"What the fuck did you do? All I did was try to let Lauren have some fun by introducing you two, but now she's crying in the dorm, and won't tell me why." Normani snarled.

Camila raised her hands, quirking and eyebrow at the news.

"All I did was jerk her off. That's literally it. I don't know why she's crying, but I know it's not my fault. I give amazing handjobs." Camila winked.

Normani wasn't amused, pushing past Camila to close the door and start pacing back and forth, not paying attention to the soft music coming from the stereo.

"She's a sensitive girl, Camila. You have to be careful with her. Now get some ice cream and get your ass to her room."

"I'm not going to step on eggshells to please a girl I just wanted to have sex with. I'm not the lovey kind of person, Mani. It's either sex or nothing, that's how it's always been. If she wants head, or something like that, I'm who to call, but if she wants a relationship she'll have to look somewhere else. Tell her I'm sorry if that's what she's looking for." Camila finally put her hands down, crossing them over her chest.

"I can't believe you. You're so fucking selfish it astounds me. All I'm asking is to comfort her, she's having a mental breakdown in her bed because of you and you can't at least hug her?" Normani scoffed, giving Camila a sassy look.

"Whatever. If you're here to be my mom you need to leave."

"Fuck you."

The door slammed, making a picture of Camila's sister jiggle, then fall to the floor, shattering the glass into pieces.

"No, fuck you Hamilton."

Lauren smiled and shoved another spoonful of Rocky Road into her mouth, struggling to keep her composure as she watched a funny video on her phone, which was currently propped up on her pillow. It was about midnight, and Normani was with Dinah. Lauren was instructed to lock the door and not open it for anybody. She never expected to watch an extremely drunk Camila stumble into the room.

"How'd you get in here?" Lauren asked, sitting back on her legs and turning off her phone, setting the ice cream on the floor beside the bed.

"Stole the key from Norm..." Camila trailed off, giggling.

The drunk girl managed to close the door, locking it behind her and making her way to the bed.

"Camila..." Lauren warned, but she didn't listen, crawling onto the pink blankets and sitting on Lauren's legs, wrapped her own around her waist.

"Why can't everyone just let me do what I want?" Camila mumbled to herself.

Lauren would've responded if it weren't for the fact that Camila's overalls were partly undone, showing off her toned stomach and black crop top.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." Camila smiled, not giving the older girl time to respond before messily pressing her lips against Lauren's mouth, draping her arms around her shoulders.

Lauren definitely tasted the alcohol on Camila's lips, but the thing that captured her attention the most was the way Camila's hips ground on her stomach, jerking around due to her intoxication.

"Stop, please, I don't-" Lauren tried to tell Camila, pulling away for a moment to catch her breath, anxiety coursing through her body at the idea of being so close to another girl.

"You don't what? You don't want to fuck me nice and hard? Don't want to feel your huge cock inside me?" Camila panted.

Lauren quickly shook her head, even though her hardening member disagreed completely.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to keep Camila's attention focused less on sex and more on answering the question.

Camila's hips stilled.

"Because I wanted to fuck." She states, as if it's obvious, but Lauren is still confused.

"It's almost one and you're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about." Lauren said.

She looked into Camila's eyes, and they were bloodshot, pupils tiny and brown iris so dark that it was practically black.

"Well if you won't do something I'll get myself off." Camila huffed, flicking her hair to the side and adjusting her position so she was straddling Lauren's thigh, wasting no time in thrusting her hips forwards, mouth falling open so Lauren could see her pearly whites even in the dark of her dorm room.

"Camila..."

Camila shut her up by kissing her neck sloppily, grinding on her thigh fast and hard. Lauren could only watch as the small girl's chest heaved, her eyes closed. If she wasn't going to fuck Camila and take care of the hard on now pressing uncomfortably against her boxers, she might as well help her. Lauren grabbed Camila by the hips and pulled her legs out from under her, placing the girl back down and pushing her close as she ground against Lauren's Marvel pajama pants.

"Fuck, Lo, come on, just..." Camila stopped her sentence and her movements, eyes brightening with an idea.

She pushed Lauren down onto her back and quickly stripped herself of her overalls, not caring enough to take off her crop top. Camila pulled off her panties, somehow managing to do so without falling off the bed. She crawled above Lauren and kissed her, mouth full of tongue and teeth and a promise of enticing things. Camila didn't care to explain when she broke the kiss, scooting up so her uncovered center was hovering over Lauren's mouth, a drop of wetness falling from her folds onto the tip of Lauren's nose.

"I've never ate anyone out before." Lauren informed Camila.

"I don't fucking care, just lick and suck, got it?"

Lauren didn't have time to respond, because a dripping vagina was being placed on her mouth, and she opened her lips to stick her tongue out. By the moan that fell from Camila's mouth she could tell that she was already doing something right. Lauren had only just flicked her tongue across her clit when it disappeared, and she quickly sat up to see Camila passed out on her bed. The taller of the two smiled and got right back into position.

She was determined to finish the job.


	6. six

Lauren leaned down and dragged her tongue along the sleeping girl's slit, smiling when Camila groaned, shifting her legs to press against Lauren's head. She knew it was wrong to eat Camila while she was sleeping, it's a complete spiral from her morals but she looked so enticing, laying there with her legs spread and cunt glistening.

"Lo! I brought you chicken!" Normani's voice slammed into Lauren's brain like a bag of bricks, and she finally came to her sense, grabbing the blanket and pulling it to cover both of their bodies as she plopped onto the bed, attempting to keep her breath steady.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"What the fuck..."

Lauren felt somebody rip the blanket off of the two girls, and then heard a scream, the warmth of the fabric returning.

"She's naked! Dinah, Camila is naked!" Normani yelled.

"Is Lauren naked?" Dinah asked.

"No, but I highly doubt nothing happened."

Lauren cringed when she heard the click of a phone taking a picture, and she groaned, pretending to wake up. She turned on her side and threw an arm around Camila, lifting her head a bit to glare at Dinah and Normani through half lidded eyes.

"Why're you guys here? I thought you'd be gone all night." Lauren mumbled, deepening the tone of her words to make them more raspy.

"Obviously! We can tell by the sexcapades you're having! How did this even happen?" Normani reaches up to drag her fingers through her hair, exasperated because her best friend is in bed with the person she really doesn't want Lauren to develop feelings for anymore.

"Can you guys just disappear or something? And turn off the light while you're at it, thanks." Lauren says, setting her head on Camila's shoulder and nestling her face in the smaller girl's neck.

Her heart jumps when she feels Camila grab her hand and shove it downwards, fingers meeting with soaking wet folds.

"U-Um, please leave." Lauren squeaks, hand unmoving between Camila's legs.

"Y'all are nasty. Let's go." Dinah smirks and exits the room, the chicken box dropping to the floor.

Normani shakes her head, crossing her arms and turning off the light before leaving.

"What are you doing?" Lauren hisses, trying to pull her hand away, but Camila squeezes her thighs, pinning Lauren's hand.

"So you'll eat me out but you won't touch me? Finish what you started, baby." Camila breathes.

The weight on her hand is gone, and she starts moving her fingers, sliding to make small circles around Camila's clit. Camila moves her own hands to tangle in Lauren's long black locks, hips raising to create much needed friction.

"Fuck, you do that so well babygirl. Are you sure you've never done this before?" Camila asks, more of a whine than actual words.

"Yeah. I mean, no, I've never touched a girl before."

Lauren's finger slips on Camila's wetness, bumping the girl's clit and making her moan softly. Lauren bites her lip and starts to flick the small nub with her index finger, her middle going down to collect the liquid gushing from Camila's core and bringing it back up.

"Mmm." Camila smiles, grinding against her hand.

Then she's asleep again, yet Lauren only continues her movement, faster than before. She's in shock when Camila groans in her sleep, hips jerking up, and mouth open, she comes all over the older girl's fingers.

"That was great." Camila mumbles quietly, falling back into slumber.

Lauren brings her hand above the covers to inspect the sticky fluid, smiling when it webs as she spreads her fingers. She wipes her hands on her sweater and curls up to Camila. She doesn't know how she manages to ignore the erection pressing uncomfortably against her pants, but she forgets all about her own pleasure in light of Camila's, closing her eyes and embracing the weight holding down her eyelids.

She wakes up alone.

Lauren truthfully didn't expect that. She thought Camila would stay, but the girl was drunk off her mind and it was probably a mistake. She glances at the clock and curses when she realizes that she has about two minutes to get to class. Lauren shoots off the bed and gets dressed in her favorite pink hoodie, black jeans hugging her legs. She stumbles around, grabbing her backpack and trying to throw it over her shoulder as she struggles to slip on her Converse.

"Fuck, duck." She mumbles, rushing out of her dorm room and closing the door behind her, literally running down the hall.

She almost falls down the stairs, taking them four at a time when she bumps into a small figure, looking back to see Camila's surprised face.

No time.

Lauren ignores the girl and keeps running to class, getting there just as the bell rings. She slides into her seat and huffs, leaning back. The professor doesn't even spare her a glare before starting his lecture.

"Today we'll be talking about-"

Lauren doesn't listen to the rest, closing her eyes and letting out a huge sigh. Last night was unbelievable in more ways than one, and she's dreading the conversation Camila will have with her. She'll say that it was a mistake, the handjob was as far as the should've gone, Lauren was wrong to pursue something with someone that could get any human in her bed in less than five seconds.

"Lauren?"

Her head snaps up, surprised to see her professor smiling at her.

"Yeah? Sorry, my mind isn't exactly here today." She apologizes, scrambling to get her notebook out of her backpack.

He places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, class is over." He says, a soft look in his eyes.

"Oh...thanks." She zips her pack up and stands, pulling it over her shoulders and leaving the classroom.

Lauren's cheeks burn with embarrassment. She can't believe it, the lecture could've been important and she spent it thinking about a girl that didn't even care enough to leave a note. She reached up to wipe the nervous sweat off her forehead, and it's then that realizes she's crying.

"Stupid Camila."


	7. seven

Lauren turns the page to her book and sighs. She's not even reading, she's just letting her eyes skim the pages as a way to pass the time, because for some reason she's extremely bored. She's finished all her homework, she completed all the extra credit assignments, and now all she can do is lay here. And it hurts, because now she's free to think, and all she can think about is Camila, and now she's sad. The green eyed girl closes the book and sits up on her bed, running a hand through her jet black hair. She fluffs it up a bit before sliding off the pink covers, pushing her feet into her bunny slippers and shuffling over to the other side of the room.

"Normani...Mani...wake up." Lauren says, placing her hand on the sleeping girl and shaking her.

She slowly turns and glares at Lauren, lips pulling into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren shuffles a second before answering, wondering if she should really be considering this.

"Can we go out tonight? Like, to a party?" She asks.

Normani quirks an eyebrow.

"Very funny. May I go back to sleep now?"

"I wasn't joking." Lauren places both hands on her hips and huffs, while Normani just looks the girl up and down, snorting at the fact that she's wearing a pink onsie, and she's really asking to party.

"I mean...sure. I guess. Just let me get ready and I'll find one. Are you looking to get fucked up, laid, or both?" She asks, getting up and standing, adjusting her crop top with a smile.

"Both."

Normani reaches over and ruffles her friend's hair.

"That's my girl."

Lauren taps on her thigh twice and pulls her jeans up a little, eyes glancing around the room. She's just watching the action, nursing her fourth coke and rum, and her limbs feel heavy, considering the fact that she doesn't drink very often. She wasn't lying when she said she wanted to get laid. She needs something to take her mind off brown hair and brown eyes, and if she has to fuck someone to achieve that, then she's totally willing.

Especially because she's planning on getting wasted.

"So you dragged me here just to sit and drink? We could've done that at the dorm." Normani says, and Lauren smirks.

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm surveying." She taps her head.

"Surveying for what? A study buddy? Get your fat ass out there and grind on someone."

"Disgusting."

"That's how you get ladies. Trust me." Normani flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"Is that why you never bring anyone home?" Lauren teases, taking a gulp of her drink, and it's rudely interrupted by her friend punching her arm, and her cup leaves her hand, the contents landing on a tight blue dress.

"Oh my God, I'm so-"

Camila smiles and wipes a hand along the wet spot.

"It's no problem. Wanna help me change?"

Lauren's jaw drops, and Normani steps up to the situation, jaw tight.

"What the fuck are you doing here, slut?" She hisses, and Camila only laughs.

"Says the one who begged my best friend to fuck them." Camila waves her off with a twist of her wrist, "Anyways, Lauren, back to the situation at hand. Since you got me wet, it's your responsibility to help me."

A small hand tangles itself in Lauren's, and she's being tugged upstairs, so drunk that her apology is still stuck in her throat. She's stumbling, and there's another hand, slipping around her waist to keep her upright.

"So how'd you end up here, baby?" Camila asks, voice raspy and words quieter than usual.

"Uh...I'm sorry. For getting your dress dirty." Lauren mumbles, eyes wide when they drag down her body, hugged by the clothing and making everything pop out just right.

She extends a hand and places her palm on Camila's ass, giggling when they go up a step and it jiggles.

"You're so drunk. This should be fun."

Lauren feels a lot more drunk than she was before Camila got here.

"What should be fun?" Lauren asks, and she almost falls when they enter a room and her shoe clips against the change from hardwood to carpet.

Camila steadies her.

"You'll see."

All of a sudden there's the click of a lock and she's being laid down on a bed, a weight pressing against her waist.

"What are-"

Camila kisses Lauren to shut her up, tongue quickly prying the girl's lips apart, sliding inside and drawing shapes on the ridged roof of her mouth. Lauren groans, and she's about to touch Camila when she realizes why she was crying earlier, why she was sad, why she wanted to come to a party in the first place.

"Stop." She says, pushing Camila off her and sitting up, wiping the imaginary dirt off her legs.

"Why?" Camila asks.

Lauren shakes her head and sucks in a deep breath, eyebrows furrowing, because she suddenly can't remember why, yet she knows she can't do this with Camila.

"No. I don't want this."

"Yes, you do. It's obvious that you came here for me." Camila points out, crossing her arms over her chest subconsciously.

Lauren stands, and she's face to face with the smaller girl, tilting her head slightly down to meet her eyes. They're brown, and everything in her body is telling her that this is bad, it'll only lead to bad things.

"I didn't. You're cute and all but I don't...I don't want to have sex with you. I don't want to kiss you, and I don't you to take advantage of me when I'm drunk. I don't want that when I'm sober." Lauren says, and she can barely believe that she made it through that sentence without slurring.

"So you admit I'm cute?" Camila purrs, dragging a nail along Lauren's thigh and up to her zipper, giving slight pressure.

Lauren's posture turns tense, but she grabs her hand and pulls it away, moving forward.

"Goodnight Camila."

Then she's gone, letting Normani know that she's leaving. She's calling a cab, and she's walking through the door of her dorm, and she manages to make it to the toilet before the alcohol in her stomach makes its way back up.

She's too drunk to care about anything right now.


	8. eight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a465f40c35b66fac8b312092e2ed5bcb"Lauren smiled and poked Normani on the shoulder, making her arm jerk, and her lipstick smear all the way across her cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7792ef681fe4c0f5a625e08910eb2b8""What the fuck, Lo?" Normani gasped, quickly grabbing a makeup wipe off the desk to take the red off her skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe0fc4715f8b98eac5ca6d8bcf93bd5d"Lauren laughed and sat back on the bed, carefully watching her best friend do her makeup. She had tried many times before to apply it herself, and even when Normani did it for her, it came out looking weird, and Lauren could never get used to it. She preferred going natural at all times. It was easier, and she didn't have to spend all her money on it. Lauren had done the research. The average woman spends about fifteen thousand dollars on beauty products in her lifetime, and she wasn't about to fall victim to that. She could buy six baby tigers with that money./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46052617adb2d78c2b68532bba9182f""So are you coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08fe5dca64e724fef7916b8d6b5b7d1"Lauren looked up, breaking away from her internal rant to stare at her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95b0978e56ff9b710e4da427f30273c""To what?" She asked, her eyebrow lifting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9be9b009972868545d52724f4193fc""The party. Do you ever listen? And before you flat out reject me, just know that I'll stay with you this time. To make sure nobody fucks with you." Normani said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b278d8d45cf112da8a4fb3e6b8ab602f"Lauren thought about it. The cons definitely outweighed the pros, but she'd been sulking around about Camila for what felt like years, so she shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5027d43a646ceece7bc879f7d629c839""If anything out of my comfort zone happens, I'm taking off your heels and shoving them up your ass." Lauren warned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc7a62e2f77922036e6f4a8ae15b0a4""You hang out with me too much. You're starting to talk like me, and it's honestly terrifying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b513d9632953375ac6db18486a9bae08"She laughed, and got up, starting to rummage through her closet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59fcf742cdd5ed3848d49e33f20ffe64""What should I wear?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db45ff6a49e09c2f2e3054edecc4160c""It depends on what look you're going for." Normani responded, finishing her makeup and turning to help, getting on her tiptoes to look over Lauren's shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee8d1f2cfd1170990c566ff2075f42a""I'm not one to go for a look. I just want something that I can throw up on, and I won't care." Lauren smiled, glancing back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a040003b1d62d6304475e9cf20adaa"Normani returned it, and reached over, grabbing a pair of black jeans and pressing them against Lauren's chest, waiting for her to get a grip on it before leaning under Lauren to take a black hoodie off the ground. She stood back up and opened her arms to get a good look at the graphic on the front. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a75c1da5edabb27920829fa6508649""Two thousand ten honor student," She read aloud, "Really, Lo?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e165c2588b67c78345098da976e5fe"Normani groaned, tossing the hoodie back into the closet, where it rightfully belonged, and headed to her side of the room. She grabbed the first hoodie she saw, and picked it up, taking a glace at the image. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35bc8aca87e8555ca5bd4f9552b036e2""This is more like it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c45533629df1dd399603de2712fca35"All of a sudden, a black hoodie that smelled like perfume was thrown at her, and she sputtered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184047d65a6aa452af9ee28fcb565f2d""A Thrasher hoodie? I don't even skate." Lauren pointed out, carefully staring at the flaming words with the skateboard embroidered under them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f0fdef4c9bb90b3b9f24029da57338""Don't complain or I just might teach you how to." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff21550acd7acea4a5416e5559efa62b"Lauren sighed and went into the bathroom to change, stripping off her clothes slowly, and pulling on the new ones. Once she was done, she brushed her teeth. Even though the beer was probably going to make her breath stink, she still didn't want to arrive with gunk all over her mouth. She took a comb to her hair for a minute, then realized there was no hope, and left the bathroom. She sat on her bed and pulled on her shoes, bright yellow Converse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161fb2100b0d3edd6b55fe6205e42128"It was a thing she did. She would wear all black, and then one article of clothing had to be pastel, just for the illusion of contrast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da8cdb55788ed934225b2ca8c8d658d""Well aren't you just a sunshine? Let's go, Sunny D." Normani smirked, opening the door to let Lauren out, who grumbled about how rude that was the whole time she was walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bab3d450b2cbbb8490aafe1ec56caef"They both knew that this party was going to be a ride or die thing tonight. Lauren would either enjoy herself, or completely hate it. Normani could only hope that she would be able to stand it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4229e3ba685b8bbba5015ea480bafe4"Lauren was, for lack of a better word, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wasted/em, at this point. She couldn't feel her body, and her head was swimming. Six shots had been overkill, and she was utterly surprised by the fact that she wasn't puking her guts out. She'd been clinging to Normani for the past hour, and her affection had only gotten worse since she started throwing back her liqueur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ccd39e42ad3e64e875ea307ba0f9ee"The dark haired girl had looked it up on her phone before she drank. Apparently, liquor is a drink that's made from grains or plants, and liqueur is a sweet or herbal drink that's made from fruit, herbs, flowers, nuts, or spices; plus sugar and a spirit like alcohol made from grains, vodka, or rum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9147514cfa10ef99a4ada6e36693935"So she was basically drinking sugary vodka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88635e7aed9ed1692b9646f2334663ed"Lauren sighed and adjusted her position on the couch, leaning her head on Normani, her legs splayed without care. She was tired, and the party had seemed like it was a bust, because even though she was drunk, she wasn't really feeling it. She wasn't really feeling in general. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a6c56b741a9488b4cca7a2cfb82e71"She looked up, only to see a familiar face staring at her from across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a1a66e8fe4d53443bdc6bd55b1869b"Camila was already smiling at her when they locked eyes, and a grin threatening the Cheshire Cat spread across Lauren's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5a9cd8062facbd91c393cd185742b6b"Lauren stood as quickly as possible without puking all over Normani's Thrasher sweater, hurrying over to where Camila was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd71636722d250915b0bff66daa0244""Hey, what-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3368999e0c7391ae91b54ad10fe29027"She could finally see her up close, and it was definitely not Camila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e49395b9da69d1e561424c740886f63""Um. Who are you?" The girl asks, eyebrow arching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3352fc6cd5232d20890a7097462e2a"Lauren shoves her hands in her pockets, but even if it's not Camila, she's cute, long brown hair, brown eyes, and a small frame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b499ea5b8405c5dfceada9473e7355""I'm Lauren. I just..I thought you were someone else, but I'd love to get to know you?" Lauren asks more than says, and she mentally kicks herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b47a43d0568afedff9e68ba4b3624b"The girl laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd9c5319dada996be20b89e789377db""My name is Elieve, nice to meet you." She says, holding up her cup in an attempt to cheer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1db09ded4255e6f0c2c36871dabcf5"Lauren doesn't move, because she can't get over how much this girl looks like Camila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622c9ee7435b63299aeaccb7d85428ea""Lo! No talking to strangers, let's go!" Normani yells way too loud, and she's suddenly being pulled out of the house just in time to hear sirens, and a car rolls up with an Uber sticker on the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3bf9abed4bc13c403396e5adcf4c9f"Lauren curses, getting in the car, and almost falls over her the skid plate. They're driving away quicker than she can think, and she somehow manages to pass out on Normani's shoulder in the car, with the Camila look-alike on her mind./p 


End file.
